culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Kylie Minogue
Kylie Ann Minogue, OBE (/ˈkaɪli mᵻˈnoʊɡ/; born 28 May 1968), often known simply as Kylie, is an Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. She achieved recognition starring in the Australian soap opera Neighbours, where she played tomboy mechanic Charlene Robinson. Appearing in the series for two years, Minogue's character married Scott Robinson (Jason Donovan) in an episode viewed by nearly 20 million people in the United Kingdom making it one of the most watched Australian TV episodes ever.4 Since then, Minogue has been a recording artist and has achieved commercial success and critical acclaim in the entertainment industry. Minogue has been recognised with several honorific nicknames including "Princess of Pop" and "Goddess of Pop". She is recognised as the highest-selling Australian artist of all time by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). Born and raised in Melbourne, Australia, Minogue has for many years worked and lived in London. She signed to PWL in 1987 and released her first studio album Kylie the next year. In 1992, she left PWL and signed with Deconstruction Records and where she created her self-titled studio album and Impossible Princess, both of which received positive reviews from critics. Returning to more mainstream dance-oriented music, Minogue signed to Parlophone and released "Spinning Around".5 Her 2001 single "Can't Get You Out of My Head" became one of the most successful singles during the 2000s, selling over ten million units. It is recognised as her "signature song" and was named "...the catchiest song ever" by Yahoo! Music.67 Her album Fever (2001) was a hit in many countries, including the United States. Throughout her career, Minogue has released many successful singles, including "The Loco-Motion", "Especially for You", "Hand on Your Heart", "Better the Devil You Know", "Confide in Me", "Spinning Around", "Slow", "2 Hearts" and "All The Lovers". In 2005, while Minogue was on her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. After treatment, she resumed the tour under the title Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, which critics viewed as a "triumph".8 Minogue resumed work as an actress and appeared in the films Moulin Rouge! (2001), Jack & Diane, and Holy Motors (2012). In 2014, she appeared as a judge on the third series of The Voice UK and The Voice Australia. Her other ventures include product endorsements, children books and fashion. Minogue's own company Darenote oversees all her endorsed products, musical recordings and her range of homeware.9 As of 2015, Minogue has had worldwide record sales of more than 80 million.1011 She has mounted several successful and critically acclaimed concert world tours and received a Mo Award for "Australian Entertainer of the Year" for her live performances. She was appointed OBE by Prince Charles in 2008. She was appointed by the French government as a Chevalier (knight) of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres for her contribution to the enrichment of French culture. Minogue was awarded an honorary Doctor of Health Science (D.H.Sc.) degree by Anglia Ruskin University for her work in raising awareness for breast cancer. In November 2011, on the 25th anniversary of the ARIA Music Awards, she was inducted by the Australian Recording Industry Association into the ARIA Hall of Fame.12 Contents hide 1 Life and career 1.1 1968–86: Early life and career beginnings 1.2 1987–89: Kylie and Enjoy Yourself 1.3 1990–92: Rhythm of Love and Let's Get to It 1.4 1993–98: Kylie Minogue and Impossible Princess 1.5 1999–2004: Light Years, Fever and Body Language 1.6 2005–09: Showgirl and X 1.7 2010–12: Aphrodite and The Abbey Road Sessions 1.8 2013–present: Kiss Me Once and Kylie Christmas 2 Artistry 3 Public image 4 Personal life 4.1 Health 4.2 Philanthropy 4.3 Relationships 5 Legacy 6 Discography 7 Tours and concerts 8 Filmography 9 See also 10 References 11 External links Life and career 1968–86: Early life and career beginnings Kylie was born to Ronald Charles Minogue and Carol Ann Jones in Melbourne, Australia, on 28 May 1968.13 Her father is a fifth generation Australian, and has Irish ancestry, while her mother came from Maesteg, Wales; Carol's mother originated from England.14 Jones had lived in Wales until age ten when her mother and father, Millie and Denis Jones, decided to move to Australia for a better life.15 Just before Kylie's birth, Ron qualified as an accountant and worked through several jobs while Carol worked as a professional dancer.16 Kylie's younger brother, Brendan is a news cameraman in Australia, while her younger sister Dannii Minogue is also a singer and television host.1317 The Minogue family frequently moved around various suburbs in Melbourne to sustain their living expenses, which Kylie found unsettling as a child. After the birth of Dannii, the family moved to South Oakleigh.16 Because money was tight, Ron worked as an accountant at a family-owned car company and Carol worked as a tea lady at a local hospital.16 After moving to Surrey Hills, Melbourne, Minogue attended Studfield Primary School briefly before attending Camberwell Primary School. She went on to Camberwell High School.18 During her schooling years, Minogue found it difficult to make friends.19 She graduated high school with a high order certificate for Arts and Graphics and English.20 Minogue described herself as being of "average intelligence" and "quite modest" during her high school years.20 Both Kylie and Dannii began their careers as children on Australian television.13 From the age of 11, Kylie appeared in small roles in soap operas including The Sullivans and Skyways. In 1985, she was cast in one of the lead roles in The Henderson Kids.21 Minogue took time off school to film The Henderson Kids and while Carol was not impressed, Minogue felt that she needed the independence to make it into the entertainment industry.22 During filming, co-star Nadine Garner labelled Minogue "fragile" after producers yelled at her for forgetting her lines; she would often cry on set.22 Minogue was dropped from the second season of the show after producer Alan Hardy felt the need for her character to be "written off".23 In retrospect, Hardy stated that removing her from the showing "turned out to be the best thing for her".24 Interested in following a career in music, Minogue made a demo tape for the producers of weekly music program Young Talent Time,25 which featured Dannii as a regular performer.26 Kylie gave her first television singing performance on the show in 1985 but was not invited to join the cast. Dannii's success overshadowed Kylie's acting achievements,13 until Kylie was cast in the soap opera Neighbours in 1986,18 as Charlene Mitchell, a schoolgirl turned garage mechanic. Neighbours achieved popularity in the UK, and a story arc that created a romance between her character and the character played by Jason Donovan culminated in a wedding episode in 1987 that attracted an audience of 20 million British viewers.27 Minogue became the first person to win four Logie Awards in one year and was the youngest recipient of the "Gold Logie" as the country's "Most Popular Television Performer", with the result determined by public vote.28 1987–89: Kylie and Enjoy Yourself During a Fitzroy Football Club benefit concert with other Neighbours cast members, Minogue performed "I Got You Babe" as a duet with actor John Waters, and "The Loco-Motion" as an encore. She was subsequently signed to a recording contract with Mushroom Records in 1987.29 Her first single, "The Locomotion", spent seven weeks at number one on the Australian singles charts and became the country's highest-selling single in the 1980s.30 She received the ARIA Award for the year's highest-selling single.31 Its success resulted in Minogue travelling to England with Mushroom Records executive Gary Ashley to work with producers Stock, Aitken & Waterman. They knew little of Minogue and had forgotten that she was arriving; as a result, they wrote "I Should Be So Lucky" while she waited outside the studio.32 The song reached number one in the United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, Finland, Switzerland, Israel and Hong Kong.33 Minogue won her second consecutive ARIA Award for the year's highest-selling single, and received a "Special Achievement Award".34 Minogue's debut album, Kylie was released in July 1988. The album was a collection of dance-oriented pop tunes and spent more than a year on the UK Albums Chart, including several weeks at number one.35 The album went gold in the United States, and the single, "The Locomotion", reached number three on the US Billboard Hot 100 chart,36 and number one on the Canadian Singles Chart. The single "Got to Be Certain" became her third consecutive number one single on the Australian music charts.37 Later in the year, she left Neighbours to focus on her music career. Minogue also collaborated with Jason Donovan for the song "Especially for You", which peaked at number-one in the United Kingdom and in December 2014 sold its one millionth copy in the UK. Minogue was sometimes referred to as "the Singing Budgie" by her detractors over the coming years.38 In a review of the album Kylie for AllMusic, Chris True described the tunes as "standard, late-80s ... bubblegum", but added, "her cuteness makes these rather vapid tracks bearable".39 Minogue's second album Enjoy Yourself was released in October 1989. The album was a success in the United Kingdom, Europe, New Zealand, Asia and Australia and spawned number one singles "Hand on Your Heart" and "Tears on My Pillow".35 However, it failed to sell well throughout North America and Minogue was dropped by her American record label Geffen Records. She then embarked on her first concert tour, the Enjoy Yourself Tour, in the United Kingdom, Europe, Asia and Australia in February 1990. She was also one of the featured vocalists on the remake of "Do They Know It's Christmas?".40 Minogue's debut film, The Delinquents was released in December 1989. The movie was poorly received by critics but proved popular with audiences. In the UK it grossed more than £200,000,41 and in Australia, it was the fourth-highest grossing local film of 1989 and the highest grossing local film of 1990.42 1990–92: Rhythm of Love and Let's Get to It Minogue's third album, Rhythm of Love was released in November 1990 and was described as "...leaps and bounds more mature..." than her previous albums.43 Her relationship with Michael Hutchence was also seen as part of her departure from her earlier persona.44 She then embarked on the Rhythm of Love Tour in February 1991. Minogue's fourth album, Let's Get to It was released in October 1991 and reached number 15 on the UK Albums Chart. It was her first album to fail to reach the top ten.35 While the first single from the album, "Word Is Out", became her first single to miss the top ten of the UK Singles Chart,35 subsequent singles "If You Were with Me Now" and "Give Me Just a Little More Time" both reached the top five.35 In support of the album, she embarked on the Let's Get to It Tour in October. She had fulfilled the requirements of her contract with her record company and elected not to renew it.13 She later expressed her opinion that she was stifled by Stock, Aitken and Waterman, saying, "I was very much a puppet in the beginning. I was blinkered by my record company. I was unable to look left or right."45 Minogue's first Greatest Hits album was released in August 1992. It reached number one in the United Kingdom35 and number three in Australia.46 The singles from the album, "What Kind of Fool" and her cover version of Kool & the Gang's "Celebration" both reached the top twenty of the UK Singles Chart.35 1993–98: Kylie Minogue and Impossible Princess Minogue's signing with Deconstruction Records in 1993 marked a new phase in her career. Her fifth album Kylie Minogue was released in September 1994 and sold well in Europe and Australia. It was produced by dance music producers the Brothers In Rhythm, namely Dave Seaman and Steve Anderson (musician), who had previously produced Finer Feelings, her last single with PWL. As of 2015, Anderson continued to be Minogue's musical director.47 The lead single, "Confide in Me", spent four weeks at number one on the Australian singles chart.48 The next two singles from the album, "Put Yourself in My Place" and "Where Is the Feeling?", reached the top twenty on the UK Singles Chart,35 while the album peaked at number four on the UK Albums Chart,35 eventually selling 250,000 copies.49 During this period, Minogue made a guest appearance as herself in an episode of the comedy The Vicar of Dibley. Director Steven E. de Souza saw Minogue's cover photo in Australia's Who Magazine as one of "The 30 Most Beautiful People in the World" and offered her a role opposite Jean-Claude Van Damme in the film Street Fighter.50 The film was a moderate success, earning US$70 million in the US,50 but received poor reviews, with The Washington Post's Richard Harrington calling Minogue "the worst actress in the English-speaking world".51 She had a minor role in the 1996 film Bio-Dome starring Pauly Shore and Stephen Baldwin.52 She also appeared in the 1995 short film Hayride to Hell and in the 1997 film Diana & Me.53 The music video for "Where the Wild Roses Grow" (1995) (left) was inspired by John Everett Millais' Ophelia (1851/52) (right). In 1995, Minogue collaborated with Australian artist Nick Cave for the song "Where the Wild Roses Grow". Cave had been interested in working with Minogue since hearing "Better the Devil You Know", saying it contained "one of pop music's most violent and distressing lyrics".54 The music video for their song was inspired by John Everett Millais's painting Ophelia (1851–1852), and showed Minogue as the murdered woman, floating in a pond as a serpent swam over her body. The single received widespread attention in Europe, where it reached the top 10 in several countries, and reached number two in Australia.55 The song won ARIA Awards for "Song of the Year" and "Best Pop Release".56 Following concert appearances with Cave, Minogue recited the lyrics to "I Should Be So Lucky" as poetry in London's Royal Albert Hall.57 By 1997, Minogue was in a relationship with French photographer Stéphane Sednaoui, who encouraged her to develop her creativity.58 Inspired by a mutual appreciation of Japanese culture, they created a visual combination of "geisha and manga superheroine" for the photographs taken for Minogue's sixth album Impossible Princess and the video for "German Bold Italic", Minogue's collaboration with Towa Tei.59 She drew inspiration from the music of artists such as Shirley Manson and Garbage, Björk, Tricky and U2, and Japanese pop musicians such as Pizzicato Five and Towa Tei.60 The album featured collaborations with musicians including James Dean Bradfield and Sean Moore of the Manic Street Preachers. Mostly a dance album, Minogue countered suggestions that she was trying to become an indie artist.61 Acknowledging that she had attempted to escape the perceptions of her that had developed during her early career, she commented that she was ready to "forget the painful criticism" and "accept the past, embrace it, use it".57 The music video for "Did It Again" paid homage to her earlier incarnations.62 Retitled Kylie Minogue in the UK following the death of Diana, Princess of Wales, it became the lowest-selling album of her career. At the end of the year, a campaign by Virgin Radio stated, "We've done something to improve Kylie's records: we've banned them."18 In Australia, the album was a success and spent 35 weeks on the album chart.63 Minogue's Intimate and Live tour in 1998 was extended due to demand.64 She gave several live performances in Australia, including the 1998 Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras,64 and the opening ceremonies of Melbourne's Crown Casino,65 and Sydney's Fox Studios in 1999 (where she performed Marilyn Monroe's "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend")66 as well as a Christmas concert in Dili, East Timor, in association with the United Nations Peace-Keeping Forces.66 She played a small role in the Australian-made Molly Ringwald 2000 film Cut. 1999–2004: Light Years, Fever and Body Language William Baker has cited the 1940s "Vargas Girl" pinups of Alberto Vargas as an influence, as demonstrated in the music video for "Spinning Around" (2000) After Minogue parted ways with Deconstruction Records, she performed a duet with the Pet Shop Boys' on their Nightlife album and spent several months in Barbados performing in Shakespeare's The Tempest.67 She then appeared in the film Sample People and recorded a cover version of Russell Morris's "The Real Thing" for the soundtrack.67 In April 1999, she signed with Parlophone Records,68 which wanted to re-establish Minogue as a pop artist.69 In September 2000, Minogue released her seventh studio album, Light Years. The album was a collection of dance songs, influenced by disco music. It generated strong reviews and was successful throughout Australia, Asia, Europe and New Zealand.70 The lead single, "Spinning Around", became her first number one in the United Kingdom in ten years, and its accompanying video featured Minogue in revealing gold hot pants, which came to be regarded as a "trademark".7172 The second single, "On a Night Like This" reached number one in Australia73 and number two in the United Kingdom.35 "Kids", a duet with Robbie Williams, also peaked at number two in the United Kingdom.35 At the 2000 Sydney Olympics closing ceremony, Minogue performed ABBA's "Dancing Queen" and her single "On a Night Like This".74 She then embarked on the On a Night Like This Tour, which played to sell-out crowds in Australia and the United Kingdom. The tour incorporated Burlesque and theatre and cited the style of Broadway shows such as 42nd Street, films such as Anchors Aweigh, South Pacific, the Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers musicals of the 1930s and the live performances of Bette Midler as inspiration.75 Minogue was praised for her new material and her reinterpretations of some of her greatest successes. She won a "Mo Award" for Australian live entertainment as "Performer of the Year".76 She also appeared in the 2001 film, Moulin Rouge! as "The Green Fairy".77 Minogue performing on Money Can't Buy (2003). In October 2001, Minogue released her eighth studio album Fever. The album contained disco elements combined with 1980s electropop and synthpop.78 It reached number one in Australia, United Kingdom, and throughout Europe, eventually achieving worldwide sales in excess of eight million.79 The album's lead single, "Can't Get You Out of My Head", became the biggest success of her career, reaching number one in more than forty countries80 and selling over 5 million copies.81 She won four ARIA Awards including a "Most Outstanding Achievement" award,82 and two Brit Awards, for "Best international female solo artist" and "Best international album".83 Following extensive airplay by American radio, Capitol Records released the song and the album Fever in the US in 2002.84 The album debuted on the Billboard 200 albums chart at number three,85 and "Can't Get You out of My Head" reached number seven on the Hot 100.36 The subsequent singles "In Your Eyes", "Love at First Sight" and "Come into My World" were successful throughout the world, and Minogue established a presence in the mainstream North American market, particularly in the club scene. She followed the success of the album by touring the United States with the Jingle Ball festival.8687 In April 2002, Minogue embarked on the KylieFever2002 tour which became the biggest production she had put on to date. Later that year, she worked in a voice role on the animated film The Magic Roundabout, which was released in 2005 in Europe.88 In 2003, she received a Grammy Award nomination for "Best Dance Recording" for "Love at First Sight",89 and the following year won the same award for "Come into My World".90 In November 2003, Minogue released her ninth studio album Body Language following an invitation-only concert, titled Money Can't Buy, at the Hammersmith Apollo in London. The album downplayed the disco style and was inspired by 1980s artists such as Scritti Politti, The Human League, Adam and the Ants and Prince, blending their styles with elements of hip hop.91 The sales of the album were lower than anticipated after the success of Fever,7984 though the first single, "Slow", was a number-one hit in the United Kingdom and Australia.92 Two more singles from the album were released: "Red Blooded Woman" and "Chocolate". In the US, "Slow" reached number-one on the club chart93 and received a Grammy Award nomination in the Best Dance Recording category.89 Body Language achieved first week sales of 43,000 and declined significantly in the second week.94 In November 2004, Minogue released her second official greatest hits album entitled Ultimate Kylie. The album yielded two singles: "I Believe in You" and "Giving You Up". "I Believe in You" was later nominated for a Grammy Award in the category of "Best Dance Recording".95 2005–09: Showgirl and X Minogue performing during her Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour, on 2006. In March 2005, Minogue commenced her Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour. After performing in Europe, she travelled to Melbourne, where she was diagnosed with breast cancer, forcing her to cancel the tour.96 She resumed the tour in November 2006 with a performance in Sydney. Her dance routines had been reworked to accommodate her medical condition, with slower costume changes and longer breaks introduced between sections of the show to conserve her strength.97 The media reported that Minogue performed energetically, with the Sydney Morning Herald describing the show as an "extravaganza" and "nothing less than a triumph".98 In November 2007, Minogue released her tenth and much-discussed "comeback" album, X.99 The electro-styled album included contributions from Guy Chambers, Cathy Dennis, Bloodshy & Avant and Calvin Harris.99 The album received some criticism for the triviality of its subject matter in light of Minogue's experiences with breast cancer. X and the lead single, "2 Hearts" entered at number one on the Australian albums and singles charts respectively.100101 In the United Kingdom, X initially attracted lukewarm sales,99 although its commercial performance eventually improved.102 Follow-up singles from the album, "In My Arms" and "Wow", both peaked inside the top ten of the UK Singles Chart. In the US, the album was nominated at the 2009 Grammy Awards for Best Electronic/Dance Album.103 As part of the promotion of her album, Minogue was featured in White Diamond, a documentary filmed during 2006 and 2007 as she resumed her Showgirl Homecoming Tour.104 She also appeared in The Kylie Show, which featured her performances as well as comedy sketches with Mathew Horne, Dannii Minogue, Jason Donovan and Simon Cowell.105 She co-starred in the 2007 Doctor Who Christmas special episode, "Voyage of the Damned", as Astrid Peth. The episode was watched by 13.31 million viewers, which was the show's highest viewing figure since 1979.106 Minogue performing in Toronto during the For You, For Me tour (2009). In May 2008, Minogue embarked on the European leg of the KylieX2008 tour, her most expensive tour to date with production costs of £10 million.85107 The tour was generally acclaimed and sold well.102 She was then appointed a Chevalier of the French Ordre des Arts et des Lettres, the junior grade of France's highest cultural honour.108 In July, she was officially invested by The Prince of Wales as an Officer of the Order of the British Empire.109 She also won the "Best International Female Solo Artist" award at the 2008 BRIT Awards.110 In September, she made her Middle East debut as the headline act at the opening of Atlantis, The Palm, an exclusive hotel resort in Dubai,111 and from November, she continued her KylieX2008 tour, taking the show to cities across South America, Asia and Australia.112 The tour visited 21 countries, and was considered a success, with ticket sales estimated at $70,000,000.113 In 2009, Minogue hosted the BRIT Awards with James Corden and Mathew Horne.114 She then embarked on the For You, For Me tour which was her first North American concert tour.113 She was also featured in the Hindi movie, Blue, performing an A. R. Rahman song.115 2010–12: Aphrodite and The Abbey Road Sessions Minogue performing on her Aphrodite World Tour (2011). In July 2010, Minogue released her eleventh studio album, Aphrodite.116 The album featured new songwriters and producers including Stuart Price as executive producer. Price also contributed to song writing along with Minogue, Calvin Harris, Jake Shears, Nerina Pallot, Pascal Gabriel, Lucas Secon, Keane's Tim Rice-Oxley and Kish Mauve. The album received favourable reviews from most music critics; Rob Sheffield from Rolling Stone labelled the album Minogue's "finest work since 1997's underrated Impossible Princess" and Tim Sendra from Allmusic commended Minogue's choice of collaborators and producers, commenting that the album is the "work of someone who knows exactly what her skills are and who to hire to help showcase them to perfection".117118 Aphrodite debuted at number-one in the United Kingdom, exactly twenty two years after her first number one hit in the United Kingdom.119 The album's lead single, "All the Lovers," was a success and became her thirty-third top ten single in the United Kingdom, though subsequent singles from the album, "Get Outta My Way", "Better than Today", and "Put Your Hands Up", failed to reach the top ten of the UK Singles Chart. However, all the singles released from the album have topped the US Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart.120 Minogue recorded a duet with synthpop duo Hurts on their song "Devotion", which was included on the group's album Happiness.121 She was then featured on Taio Cruz's single "Higher". The result was successful, peaking inside the top twenty in several charts and reaching number one on the US Hot Dance Club Charts. At the time, Minogue also held the third spot on the chart with "Higher", her collaboration with British recording artist Taio Cruz, becoming the first artist to claim two of the top three spots at the same time in the American dance chart's history.122 To conclude her recordings in 2010, she released the extended play A Kylie Christmas, which included covers of Christmas songs including "Let It Snow" and "Santa Baby".123124 Minogue embarked on the Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour in February 2011, travelling to Europe, North America, Asia, Australia and Africa. With a stage set inspired by the birth of the love goddess Aphrodite and Grecian culture and history, it was greeted with positive reviews from critics, who praised the concept and the stage production.125 The tour was a commercial success, grossing a total of US$60 million and ranking at number six and twenty-one on the mid year and annual Pollstar Top Concert Tours of 2011 respectively.126127 In 2012, Minogue began a year-long celebration for her 25 years in the music industry, which was often called "K25". The anniversary started with her embarking on the Anti Tour in England and Australia, which featured b-sides, demos and rarities from her music catalogue.128 The tour was positively received for its intimate atmosphere and was a commercial success, grossing over two million dollars from four shows.129130 She then released the single "Timebomb" in May, the greatest hits compilation album, The Best of Kylie Minogue in June and the singles box-set, K25 Time Capsule in October.131 She performed at various events around the world, including Sydney Mardi Gras, Queen Elizabeth II's Diamond Jubilee Concert, and BBC Proms in the Park London 2012.132133134 Minogue released the compilation album, The Abbey Road Sessions in October. The album contained reworked and orchestral versions of her previous songs. It was recorded at London's Abbey Road Studios and was produced by Steve Anderson and Colin Elliot.135 The album received favourable reviews from music critics and debuted at number-two in the United Kingdom.136137 The album spawned two singles, "Flower" and "On a Night Like This".138 Minogue returned to acting and starred in two films: a cameo appearance in the American independent film Jack & Diane and a lead role in the French film Holy Motors.139 Jack & Diane opened at the Tribeca Film Festival on 20 April 2012, while Holy Motors opened at the 2012 Cannes Film Festival, which Minogue attended.140 2013–present: Kiss Me Once and Kylie Christmas In January 2013, Minogue and her manager Terry Blamey, whom she had worked with since the start of her singing career, parted ways.141 The following month, she signed to Roc Nation for a management deal. In September, she was featured on Italian singer-songwriter Laura Pausini's single "Limpido", which was a number-one hit in Italy and received a nomination for "World's Best Song" at the 2013 World Music Awards.142 In the same month, Minogue was hired as a coach for the third series of BBC One's talent competition The Voice UK, alongside record producer and Black Eyed Peas member, will.i.am, Kaiser Chiefs' lead singer Ricky Wilson and singer Sir Tom Jones.143144 The show opened with 9.35 million views from the UK, a large percentage increase from the second season. It accumulated an estimated 8.10 million viewers on average.145146 Minogue's judging and personality on the show were singled out for praise. Ed Power from The Daily Telegraph gave the series premiere 3 stars, praising Minogue for being "glamorous, agreeably giggly and a card-carrying national treasure".147 In November, she was hired as a coach for the third season of The Voice Australia.148 Minogue performing on her Kiss Me Once Tour in France (2014) In March 2014, Minogue released her 12th studio album, Kiss Me Once.149 The album featured contributions from Sia Furler, Mike Del Rio, Cutfather, Pharrell Williams, MNEK and Ariel Rechtshaid.150 It peaked at number one in Australia and number two in the United Kingdom.151152 The singles from the album, "Into the Blue" and "I Was Gonna Cancel", did not chart inside the top ten of the UK Singles Chart, peaking at number 12 and number 59 respectively.153 In August, Minogue performed a seven song set at the closing ceremony of the 2014 Commonwealth Games, donning a custom Jean Paul Gaultier corset.154 In September, she embarked on the Kiss Me Once Tour.155 In January 2015, Minogue appeared as a guest vocalist on Giorgio Moroder's single "Right Here, Right Now"156 providing her 12th number one hit on the U.S. Dance Chart on April 18, 2015.157 In March, Minogue's contract with Parlophone Records ended, leaving her future music releases with Warner Music Group in Australia and New Zealand.158 The same month, she parted ways with Roc Nation "to take more control over her career."159 In April, Minogue played tech reporter Shauna in a two episode arc on the ABC Family series, Young & Hungry. Minogue also appeared as Susan Riddick in the disaster film San Andreas, released in May and starring Dwayne Johnson and Carla Gugino.160 In September 2015, an extended play with Fernando Garibay titled Kylie + Garibay was released.161 Garibay and Giorgio Moroder served as producers for the extended play.162 In November, Minogue was a featured artist on the track, "The Other Boys" by Nervo, alongside Jake Shears and Nile Rodgers. This became her thirteenth chart topper on the U.S Dance Chart, lifting her position in the list of artists with the most U.S. Dance Chart number ones to equal 8th alongside Whitney Houston, Enrique Iglesias and Lady Gaga.163 In December 2015, Minogue was the guest on BBC Radio 4's Desert Island Discs. Her choices included "Dancing Queen" by ABBA, "Purple Rain" by Prince and "Need You Tonight" by INXS.164165 Minogue released her first Christmas album, Kylie Christmas in November 2015.166 Artistry "Can't Get You Out of My Head" (2001) Menu 0:00 A 21 second sample of "Can't Get You Out of My Head" containing the hook and part of the chorus of the song. Known for its "la la la" hook and sleek production-style, it is often heralded as Minogue's best single to date.167168169 Problems playing this file? See media help. Minogue has been known for her soft soprano vocal range. Dara Hickey reviewed Minogue's studio album Aphrodite and wrote that she is "singing in her highest vocal range ever."170 According to Fiona MacDonald from Madison magazine, Kylie "has never shied away from making some brave but questionable artistic decisions".171 In musical terms, Minogue has worked with many genres in pop and dance music. However, her signature music has been contemporary disco music. Her first studio albums with Stock, Aitken, and Waterman present a more bubblegum pop influence, with many critics comparing her to American recording artist Madonna. Chris True from Allmusic, reviewed her debut Kylie and found her music "standard late-'80s Stock-Aitken-Waterman bubblegum", however he stated that she presented the most personality of any 1980s recording artist.172 He said of her third album Rhythm of Love, from the early 1990s, "The songwriting is stronger, the production dynamic, and Kylie seems more confident vocally."173 At the time of her third studio album, "She began to trade in her cutesy, bubblegum pop image for a more mature one, and in turn, a more sexual one." Chris True stated that during her relationship with Michael Hutchence, "her shedding of the near-virginal façade that dominated her first two albums, began to have an effect, not only on how the press and her fans treated her, but in the evolution of her music."174 From Minogue's work on her sixth studio album, Impossible Princess, her songwriting and musical content began to change. She was constantly writing down words, exploring the form and meaning of sentences.175 She had written lyrics before, but called them "safe, just neatly rhymed words and that's that".176 The album, in musical genres, varied from her previous efforts as it incorporated "dance-pop" and "trip hop" music.177 Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine said that the album bears a resemblance to Madonna's Ray of Light. He said that she took inspiration from "both the Brit-pop and electronica movements of the mid-'90s", saying that "Impossible Princess is the work of an artist willing to take risks".177 Her next effort, Light Years, he said was "worked up by the renaissance of pure dance-pop that was the order of the day at the onset of the 21st century."174 Her ninth album Body Language was quite different from her musical experiments in the past as it was a "successful" attempt at broadening her sound with electro and hip-hop for instance.174 Incorporating styles of dance music with funk, disco and R&B,178 the album was listed on Q's "Best Albums of 2003".179 Minogue's tenth record X was a move back to her pop roots. In a press interview for the promotion of the album, she stated that the album was "mainly electropop" and was a "celebration for me to be back working."180 However, critics said the album did not feature enough "consistency" and Chris True called the tracks "cold, calculated dance-pop numbers."181 However, he said her eleventh album Aphrodite "rarely strays past sweet love songs or happy dance anthems" and "the main sound is the kind of glittery disco pop that really is her strong suit." Tim Sendra from Allmusic stated, "The various producers keep their eyes on the dancefloor throughout, crafting shiny and sleek tracks that sound custom-built to blast out of huge speaker columns" and found Aphrodite "One of her best, in fact."182 Public image A bronze statue of Kylie, on a star-shaped pedestal, portrays her in a dancing pose. Her legs are crossed and she bends at the waist, with both arms stretched above her head. The statue stands in a public square in front of a modern glass building, and several people are walking. Bronze statue of Kylie Minogue at Waterfront City, Melbourne Docklands. Minogue's efforts to be taken seriously as a recording artist were initially hindered by the perception that she had not "paid her dues" and was no more than a manufactured pop star exploiting the image she had created during her stint on Neighbours.45 Minogue acknowledged this viewpoint, saying, "If you're part of a record company, I think to a degree it's fair to say that you're a manufactured product. You're a product and you're selling a product. It doesn't mean that you're not talented and that you don't make creative and business decisions about what you will and won't do and where you want to go."91 In 1993, Baz Luhrmann introduced Minogue to photographer Bert Stern, notable for his work with Marilyn Monroe. Stern photographed her in Los Angeles and, comparing her to Monroe, commented that Minogue had a similar mix of vulnerability and eroticism.183 Throughout her career, Minogue has chosen photographers who attempt to create a new "look" for her, and the resulting photographs have appeared in a variety of magazines, from the cutting edge The Face to the more traditionally sophisticated Vogue and Vanity Fair, making the Minogue face and name known to a broad range of people. Stylist William Baker has suggested that this is part of the reason she entered mainstream pop culture in Europe more successfully than many other pop singers who concentrate solely on selling records.184 By 2000, Minogue was considered to have achieved a degree of musical credibility for having maintained her career longer than her critics had expected.185 Her progression from the wholesome "girl next door" to a more sophisticated performer with a flirtatious and playful persona attracted new fans.185 Her "Spinning Around" video led to some media outlets referring to her as "SexKylie", and sex became a stronger element in her subsequent videos.185 William Baker described her status as a sex symbol as a "double edged sword", observing that "we always attempted to use her sex appeal as an enhancement of her music and to sell a record. But now it has become in danger of eclipsing what she actually is: a pop singer."186 After 20 years as a performer, Minogue was described as a fashion "trend-setter" and a "style icon who constantly reinvents herself".187 She has been acknowledged for mounting successful tours and for worldwide record sales of more than 70 million.188189 "Madonna subverts everything for her own gain. I went to see her London show and it was all so dour and humourless. She surpasses even Joan Crawford in terms of megalomania. Which in itself makes her a kind of dark, gay icon ... I love Kylie, she's the anti-Madonna. Self-knowledge is a truly beautiful thing and Kylie knows herself inside out. She is what she is and there is no attempt to make quasi-intellectual statements to substantiate it. She is the gay shorthand for joy." Rufus Wainwright, Observer Music Monthly, 2006.190 Minogue has been inspired by and compared to Madonna throughout her career.18 Her producer, Pete Waterman, recalled Minogue during the early years of her success with the observation: "She was setting her sights on becoming the new Prince or Madonna ... What I found amazing was that she was outselling Madonna four to one, but still wanted to be her."18 Minogue received negative comments that her Rhythm of Love tour in 1991 was too similar visually to Madonna's Blond Ambition World Tour, for which critics labelled her a Madonna wannabe.191 Kathy McCabe for The Telegraph noted that Minogue and Madonna follow similar styles in music and fashion,190 but concluded, "Where they truly diverge on the pop-culture scale is in shock value. Minogue's clips might draw a gasp from some but Madonna's ignite religious and political debate unlike any other artist on the planet ... Simply, Madonna is the dark force; Kylie is the light force."190 Rolling Stone commented that, with the exception of the US, Minogue is regarded throughout the world as "an icon to rival Madonna", saying, "Like Madonna, Minogue was not a virtuosic singer but a canny trend spotter."192 Minogue has said of Madonna, "Her huge influence on the world, in pop and fashion, meant that I wasn't immune to the trends she created. I admire Madonna greatly but in the beginning she made it difficult for artists like me, she had done everything there was to be done",191 and "Madonna's the Queen of Pop, I'm the princess. I'm quite happy with that."190 Minogue has been declared by media as a sex symbol.193194195196 Wax statue of Kylie Minogue at Madame Tussauds in London. In January 2007, Madame Tussauds in London unveiled its fourth waxwork of Minogue; only Queen Elizabeth II has had more models created.197 During the same week a bronze cast of her hands was added to Wembley Arena's "Square of Fame".197 On 23 November 2007, a bronze statue of Minogue was unveiled at Melbourne Docklands for permanent display.198 In March 2010, Minogue was declared by researchers as the "most powerful celebrity in Britain". The study examined how marketers identify celebrity and brand partnerships. Mark Husak, head of Millward Brown's UK media practice, said: "Kylie is widely accepted as an adopted Brit. People know her, like her and she is surrounded by positive buzz".199 She was named one of the "100 Hottest Women of All-Time" by Men's Health.200 In May 2011, according to the Sunday Times Rich List, Minogue had a net worth of $66 million (£40m).201 In April 2015, the list was updated with her estimated earnings of £55 million (AU $106.61 million).202 Minogue is regarded as a gay icon, which she has encouraged with comments including "I am not a traditional gay icon. There's been no tragedy in my life, only tragic outfits" and "My gay audience has been with me from the beginning ... they kind of adopted me."91 Minogue has explained that she first became aware of her gay audience in 1988, when several drag queens performed to her music at a Sydney pub, and she later saw a similar show in Melbourne. She said that she felt "very touched" to have such an "appreciative crowd", and this encouraged her to perform at gay venues throughout the world, as well as headlining the 1994 Sydney Gay and Lesbian Mardi Gras.203 Minogue has one of the largest gay followings in the world.204 Minogue's sister, Dannii, also has a large gay following and has been regarded as a gay icon. In September 2007, Kylie Minogue was hailed the greatest gay icon of all time by The Sun.205 Personal life Health Minogue was diagnosed with breast cancer at age 36 on 17 May 2005,206 leading to the postponement of the remainder of her Showgirl – The Greatest Hits Tour and her withdrawal from the Glastonbury Festival.207 Her hospitalisation and treatment in Melbourne resulted in a brief but intense period of media coverage, particularly in Australia, where Prime Minister John Howard issued a statement of support.208 As media and fans began to congregate outside the Minogue residence in Melbourne, Victorian Premier Steve Bracks warned the international media that any disruption of the Minogue family's rights under Australian privacy laws would not be tolerated.209 His comments became part of a wider criticism of the media's overall reaction, with particular criticism directed towards paparazzi.210211 Minogue underwent surgery on 21 May 2005 at Cabrini Hospital in Malvern and commenced chemotherapy treatment soon after.208 On 8 July 2005, she made her first public appearance after surgery when she visited a children's cancer ward at Melbourne's Royal Children's Hospital. She returned to France where she completed her chemotherapy treatment at the Institut Gustave-Roussy in Villejuif, near Paris.212 In December 2005, Minogue released a digital-only single, "Over the Rainbow", a live recording from her Showgirl tour. Her children's book, The Showgirl Princess, written during her period of convalescence, was published in October 2006, and her perfume, "Darling", was launched in November.213 The range was later augmented by eau de toilettes including Pink Sparkle, Couture and Inverse.214 On her return to Australia for her concert tour, she discussed her illness and said that her chemotherapy treatment had been like "experiencing a nuclear bomb".213 While appearing on The Ellen DeGeneres Show in 2008, Minogue said that her cancer had originally been misdiagnosed. She commented, "Because someone is in a white coat and using big medical instruments doesn't necessarily mean they're right",215 but later spoke of her respect for the medical profession.216 Minogue was acknowledged for the impact she made by publicly discussing her cancer diagnosis and treatment; in May 2008, the French Cultural Minister Christine Albanel said, "Doctors now even go as far as saying there is a "Kylie effect" that encourages young women to have regular checks."108 Minogue is hyperglycemic.217 She commented in March 2015, "'Sugar is not my friend, I'm hyperglycemic ...". Minogue follows the paleolithic diet and "loved all these amazing desserts that are made with avocado, almond bake, zucchini... I love it!"217 Philanthropy Kylie wears a feather dress with a gold corset on, holding a microphone looking towards her audience. She is also wearing a hat standing in front of a dark blue and black background (2011). Minogue performing on her Aphrodite: Les Folies Tour, where she continued to tour in Japan after the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami had struck (2011). Minogue has been involved in humanitarian support in areas including health research and quality of life. Musically, she has helped fundraise on many occasions. In 1989, she participated in recording "Do They Know It's Christmas?" under the name Band Aid II to help raise money. In early 2010, Minogue along with many other artists (under the name Helping Haiti) recorded a cover version of "Everybody Hurts".218 The single was a fundraiser to help after the 2010 Haiti earthquake, with the proceeds going to both The Sun's Helping Haiti fund and the Disasters Emergency Committee.219 She also spent a week in Thailand after the 2005 tsunami.220 During her 2011 Aphrodite World Tour, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami struck Japan, which was on her itinerary. She declared she would continue to tour there, stating, "I was here to do shows and I chose not to cancel, Why did I choose not to cancel? I thought long and hard about it and it wasn't an easy decision to make."221 While she was there, she and Australian Prime Minister Julia Gillard were star guests at an Australian Embassy fundraiser for the disaster.221 In 2008, Minogue pledged her support for a campaign to raise money for abused children, to be donated to the British charities ChildLine and the National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children. According to the source, around $93 million was raised.222 She spoke out in relation to the cause, saying: "Finding the courage to tell someone about being abused is one of the most difficult decisions a child will ever have to make."222 In 2010 and 2012, she was involved in supporting the AIDS Support Gala, which was held by the American Foundation for Aids Research (Amfar).223 Since Minogue's breast cancer diagnosis in 2005, she has been a sponsor and ambassador for the cause. In May 2010, she held a breast cancer campaign for the first time. She later spoke about the cause saying "It means so much to me to be part of this year's campaign for Fashion Targets Breast Cancer. I wholeheartedly support their efforts to raise funds for the vital work undertaken by Breakthrough Breast Cancer."224 For the cause, she "posed in a silk sheet emblazoned with the distinctive target logo of Fashion Targets Breast Cancer" for photographer Mario Testino.224 In 2010, she celebrated her fifth anniversary of being clear of the disease by hosting a charity concert to raise money for cancer charities and awareness of the condition.225 In April 2014, Minogue had launched a new campaign entitled One Note Against Cancer, which is a charity organisation to help cancer research.226 Relationships Minogue began a relationship with French actor Olivier Martinez after meeting him at the 2003 Grammy Awards ceremony. They ended their relationship in February 2007, but remained on friendly terms. Minogue was reported to have been "saddened by false media accusations of Martinez's disloyalty". She defended Martinez, and acknowledged the support he had given during her treatment for breast cancer.227 Minogue was in a relationship with model Andrés Velencoso from 2008 to 2013.228 In November 2015, Minogue confirmed she was dating British actor Joshua Sasse.229 On 20 February 2016, their engagement was announced in the "Forthcoming Marriages" section of The Daily Telegraph.230 Legacy Kylie stands on stage with back-up dancers, holding a microphone near her mouth. Her blonde hair is pulled back from her face, and she wears thigh-high boots and a suit-esque uniform Minogue performing in Paris, France during the Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour (2005). In February 2012, VH1 ranked Minogue at number 47 on their VH1 Greatest Women in Music and number 49 on the "50 Greatest Women of the Video Era".231232 Channel 4 listed her as one of the world's greatest pop stars.233 The Official Chart Company revealed that she is the 12th best selling singer in the United Kingdom to date, and the third best selling female artist, selling over 10.1 million sales.234 According to the British Phonographic Industry (BPI), all her studio albums have been certified, and with her singles as well, she has a total of 27 certified records.235 In January 2011, She received a Guinness World Records citation for having the most consecutive decades with top five albums, with all her albums doing so.236 In September, she was ranked 27 on VH1's "100 Sexiest Artists".237 In 2008, she was honoured with Music Industry Trust's award for recognition of her 20-year career and was hailed as "an icon of pop and style",238 becoming the first female musician or act to receive a Music Industry Trust award.238 Minogue made history in the United States for having two songs inside the top three on the US Dance Club Songs chart, with her songs "Better than Today" and "Higher" charting at one and three, respectively.239 She has sold more than 70 million records worldwide.240 Dino Scatena from smh.co.au wrote that "A quarter of a century ago, a sequence of symbiotic events altered the fabric of Australian popular culture and set in motion the transformation of a 19-year-old soap actor from Melbourne into an international pop icon."241 He then stated "Who could have imagined this tiny, unsophisticated star of Neighbours, with the bad '80s perm and questionable vocal ability, would go on to become Australia's single most successful entertainer and a world-renowned style idol?"241 Throughout her career, Minogue has been known for reinventing herself in fashion and musical content. Fabulous Magazine labelled her a "Master of Reinvention."242 In November 2006, Minogue posed for Vogue Australia, with Larissa Dubecki from The Age labelling her the "Mother of Reinvention" by saying "This unveiling is as cleverly managed as every aspect of her career, and her illness, to date. Like sharks, celebrities cannot remain static; they must keep moving or die. Kylie has beaten her early detractors by inhabiting almost a dozen identities ..."243 Fiona MacDonald from Madison said Kylie was "an icon, one of the handful of singers recognised around the world by her first name alone. And yet despite becoming an international music superstar, style icon and honorary Brit, those two syllables still seem as Australian as the smell of eucalyptus or a barbeque on a hot day."171 Minogue at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival Minogue's hits have garned many accolades throughout her career. In January 2012, NME listed her worldwide hit single "Can't Get You Out of My Head" at number 4 on their Greatest Pop Songs in History.244 The song was also named the most-played track of the decade.245 The song eventually became the 3rd best-selling UK single and the most-played song in the UK in 2001.246 As of 2012, "Can't Get You Out of My Head" was the 72nd song featured on UK's Official Top 100 Biggest Selling Singles of All Time.247 Her single "Spinning Around" has also been iconic to Minogue's career, mostly due to her iconic hot pants, with critics calling the music video "excellent tabloid fodder"248 and a trademark to her career.249 Her song "Come into My World" won a Grammy Award for Best Dance Recording in 2004.250 Slant Magazine placed the video for "Come into My World" at number 1 on their "Best of the Aughts: Music Videos" list.251 In 2007, French avant-garde guitarist Noël Akchoté released So Lucky, featuring solo guitar versions of tunes recorded by Minogue.252 Minogue has been recognised with a number of honorific nicknames. She has been compared to American recording artist Madonna in many media outlets, with Madonna identified as Queen of Pop and Minogue as the Princess of Pop.253 Birmingham Post said in 2000; "once upon a time, long before anybody had even heard of Britney, Christina, Jessica or Mandy, Australian singer Kylie Minogue ruled the charts as princess of pop. Back in 1988 her first single, I Should Be So Lucky, spent five weeks at number one, making her the most successful female artist in the UK charts with 13 successive Top 10 entries."254 She is sometimes referred to as the Goddess of Pop/Pop Goddess.255256257258 She has also been dubbed a Disco Queen.259 William Baker, co-author of her book Kylie: La La La, talking about her song "Better the Devil You Know", commented, "The track transferred well onto the dance-floor and heralded a long reign for Kylie as the new queen of disco... a pop princess."260 Jon O'Brien from Allmusic reviewed her box-set Kylie: The Albums 2000–2010 and stated "Kylie has yet to make that one essential album, and the going-through-the-motions nature of her later releases suggests her time may have passed, but this box set still contains plenty of moments to justify her position as one of the all-time premier pop princesses."261 In November 2011, on the twenty-fifth anniversary of the ARIA Music Awards, she was inducted by the Australian Recording Industry Association into the ARIA Hall of Fame.262 Many celebrities have named Minogue as a role model. Many media outlets have said many people, particularly woman, have undergone regular checks for cancer symptoms since her breast cancer diagnosis.263 In December 2006, Sugar named her the Most Inspirational Celebrity as voted by teenage girls.264 Editor of the magazine Annabel Brog stated, "Kylie couldn't be any more inspirational. She's friendly, gorgeous, talented – and this year she's shown just how strong she is too."264 American singer and songwriter Lady Gaga thanked her on Twitter, citing her as "a supportive female."265 Television host Giuliana Rancic cited Minogue's cancer story as "inspirational" when she too was diagnosed with cancer. She said, "When you get diagnosed, you don't know what to do… you Google. I went online and I read your story, and it gave me the strength to go public as well."266 Many musical entertainers have cited Minogue as an influence including September,267 Sarah Michelle Gellar, Katy Perry, Destiny's Child, Marilyn Manson, Madonna, Natasha Bedingfield and Lady Gaga. Discography Main articles: Kylie Minogue albums discography, Kylie Minogue singles discography, and List of songs recorded by Kylie Minogue Kylie (1988) Enjoy Yourself (1989) Rhythm of Love (1990) Let's Get to It (1991) Kylie Minogue (1994) Impossible Princess (1997) Light Years (2000) *Fever (2001) Body Language (2003) X (2007) Aphrodite (2010) Kiss Me Once (2014) Kylie Christmas (2015) Tours and concerts Main article: List of Kylie Minogue concerts Disco in Dream (1989) Enjoy Yourself Tour (1990) Rhythm of Love Tour (1991) Let's Get to It Tour (1991) Intimate and Live (1998) On a Night Like This (2001) KylieFever2002 (2002) Showgirl: The Greatest Hits Tour (2005) Showgirl: The Homecoming Tour (2006–07) KylieX2008 (2008–09) For You, For Me (2009) Aphrodite World Tour (2011) Anti Tour (2012) Kiss Me Once Tour (2014–15) Kylie Summer 2015 (2015)268 Filmography Main articles: Kylie Minogue filmography and Kylie Minogue videography Selected films Year Title Role 1989 The Delinquents Lola Lovell 1994 Street Fighter Cammy 1996 Bio-Dome Dr. Petra von Kant 2001 Moulin Rouge! The Green Fairy 2012 Jack & Diane Tara 2012 Holy Motors Eva Grace (Jean) 2015 San Andreas Susan Riddick Selected television Year Title Role Notes *1986–1988 Neighbours Charlene Robinson 1987 Logie Awards for Most Popular Actress 1988 Logie Award for Most Popular Personality Logie Award for Most Popular Personality on Victorian Television' Logie Award for Most Popular Actress Nominated-Logie Award for Most Popular New Talent Nominated-Logie Award for Most Popular Personality 1994 The Vicar of Dibley Herself Episode "Community Spirit" 2007 Doctor Who Astrid Peth Episode "Voyage of the Damned" 2015 Young & Hungry Shauna Episodes "Young & Moving" and "Young & Ferris Wheel" 2016 Galavant Queen of The Enchanted Forest Episode "A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear" See also Book icon Book: Kylie Minogue List of songs recorded by Kylie Minogue List of awards and nominations received by Kylie Minogue Honorific nicknames in popular music Kylie Minogue portal Music portal References 1.Jump up ^ Shuker, Roy (2012). Understanding Popular Music Culture (4th ed.). Routledge. p. 99. ISBN 978-0-41551-713-3. 2.Jump up ^ Cairns, Dan (1 February 2009). "Synth pop: Encyclopedia of Modern Music". The Times. London. Archived from the original on 15 June 2011. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 3.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Aphrodite (Review)". Urb.com. Archived from the original on 11 October 2011. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 4.Jump up ^ "BARB Since 1981". Broadcasters' Audience Research Board. Archived from the original on 12 March 2012. Retrieved 21 January 2013. 5.Jump up ^ "Kylie officially honoured as UK's queen of singles!". Official Charts. 1 June 2012. Retrieved 11 December 2013. 6.Jump up ^ Burke, Robert (1 September 2009). "Biggest Selling Singles Since The Year 2000". Yahoo! Music. Retrieved 13 August 2013. 7.Jump up ^ Lay, Kat (17 October 2013). "Why you can't get that tune out of your head . . .". The Times. News UK. Retrieved 18 October 2013. 8.Jump up ^ Sams, Christine (12 November 2006). "Feathered Kylie's fans tickled pink". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 9 May 2008. 9.Jump up ^ Buckwell, Andrew (13 March 2010). "I should be so wealthy: Two decades after her first hit, Kylie is making more money than ever... an amazing £11,000 a day". Daily Mail. Retrieved 11 December 2014. 10.Jump up ^ "Kylie and Danni – 100 Degrees Performance". X Factor Australia. Yahoo! Music. 24 November 2015. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "Kylie and Dannii Minogue reunite for disco duet". New Zealand Herald. 24 November 2015. Retrieved 25 November 2015. 12.Jump up ^ McCabe, Kathy (25 November 2011). "Prime Minister Julia Gillard to honour pop princess Kylie Minogue". Daily Telegraph (Australia). Retrieved 22 July 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Bright, Spencer (9 November 2007). "Why we love Kylie – By three of the people who know her best". Daily Mail. London. Retrieved 25 May 2009. 14.Jump up ^ Tom Rawstorne (2010-02-02). "Meet Kylie Minogue's criminal ancestors | Mail Online". London: Dailymail.co.uk. Retrieved 2014-03-17. 15.Jump up ^ Smith 2014, p. 11 16.^ Jump up to: a b c Smith 2014, p. 13 17.Jump up ^ "Pop princess is a survivor". The Sydney Morning Herald. 17 May 2005. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Lister, David (23 February 2002). "Kylie Minogue: Goddess of the moment". The Independent. London. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 19.Jump up ^ Smith 2014, p. 21 20.^ Jump up to: a b Smith 2014, p. 36 21.Jump up ^ Wearring, Miles (28 May 2008). "Kylie's life on screen". Herald Sun. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 22.^ Jump up to: a b Smith 2014, p. 32 23.Jump up ^ Smith 2014, p. 34 24.Jump up ^ Smith 2014, p. 37 25.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron (2 August 2007). "Kylie Minogue – 20 years on". Herald Sun. Retrieved 27 July 2009. 26.Jump up ^ Smith 2002, p. 16 27.Jump up ^ Simpson, Aislinn (27 May 2008). "Kylie Minogue celebrates 40th birthday". The Daily Telegraph. London. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 28.Jump up ^ "The Logies". TelevisionAU. Retrieved 26 January 2006. 29.Jump up ^ Smith 2002, p. 18 30.Jump up ^ Maley, Jacqueline (5 August 2007). "20 years at the top: she should be so lucky". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 31.Jump up ^ "1988: 2nd Annual ARIA Awards". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 5 June 2012. 32.Jump up ^ "Transcript of television documentary Love Is in the Air, episode title "I Should Be So Lucky"". ABC Television. 2 November 2003. Archived from the original on 2 February 2011. Retrieved 26 January 2006. 33.Jump up ^ Smith 2002, p. 219 34.Jump up ^ "1989: 3rd Annual ARIA Awards". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 6 June 2012. 35.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k Brown, Kutner, Warwick, pp. 673–674 36.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Minogue, Chart History, Hot 100". Billboard. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 37.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Got To Be Certain (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 38.Jump up ^ Coorey, Madeleine (2006-03-03). "Kylie costumes thrill fans". The Standard. Hong Kong. Retrieved 2 September 2006. 39.Jump up ^ True, Chris (13 July 2005). "Kylie Review". AllMusic. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 40.Jump up ^ Smith 2002, p. 220 41.Jump up ^ "Australian films earning over £200,000 gross at the UK box office, 1979 – March 2006". Australian Film Commission. April 2006. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 42.Jump up ^ "Top five Australian feature films each year, and gross Australian box office earned that year, 1988–2005". Australian Film Commission. 31 December 2005. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 43.Jump up ^ True, Chris. "Kylie Minogue - Rhythm of Love". AllMusic.com. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 44.Jump up ^ McLuckie, Kirsty (23 January 2003). "Dating Danger". The Scotsman. UK. Retrieved 26 January 2006. 45.^ Jump up to: a b Shuker, p. 164 46.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Greatest Hits (album)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 47.Jump up ^ "Steve Anderson - Biography". Steve Anderson Productions. Retrieved 25 July 2015. 48.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Confide In Me (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 49.Jump up ^ Sutherland and Ellis, p. 51 50.^ Jump up to: a b Smith 2002, p. 152 51.Jump up ^ Harrington, Richard (24 December 1994). "'Street Fighter'". Washington Post. Retrieved 25 July 2015. 52.Jump up ^ Hinson, Hal (12 January 1996). "Bio Dome". Washington Post. Retrieved 26 July 2015. 53.Jump up ^ Vieth, Errol; Moran, Albert (2005). Historical Dictionary of Australian and New Zealand Cinema. p. 198. 54.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 99 55.Jump up ^ "Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds and Kylie Minogue: Where The Wild Roses Grow (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 56.Jump up ^ "1996: 10th Annual ARIA Awards". Australian Recording Industry Association. Retrieved 6 June 2012. 57.^ Jump up to: a b Baker and Minogue, p. 112 58.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, pp. 107–112 59.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, pp. 108–109 60.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 108 61.Jump up ^ Petridis, Alex (October 1997). "Kylie Chameleon". Mixmag (UK). Archived from the original on 27 September 2007. Retrieved 20 January 2007. 62.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 113 63.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue – Impossible Princess (album)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 64.^ Jump up to: a b Baker and Minogue, p. 125 65.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 129 66.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie: Top 10 Live Performances". Media Jungen. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 67.^ Jump up to: a b Baker and Minogue, p. 146 68.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 145 69.Jump up ^ "Interview with Miles Leonard". Hit Quarters. 21 February 2002. Retrieved 16 February 2011. 70.Jump up ^ "Kylie's sweet run of success". BBC News. 14 November 2002. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 71.Jump up ^ "Style icon Kylie's hotpants go on show at the V&A museum". Daily Mail. UK. 15 January 2007. Retrieved 27 July 2009. 72.Jump up ^ Smith 2002, pp. 189–192 73.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: On a Night Like This (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 74.Jump up ^ "Sydney says goodbye". BBC News. 1 October 2000. Retrieved 27 July 2009. 75.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, pp. 164–165 76.Jump up ^ "Winners – 26th Mo Awards 2001". Australian Entertainment 'Mo' Awards Incorporated. Archived from the original on 18 July 2008. Retrieved 27 July 2009. 77.Jump up ^ Smith, Neil (22 June 2001). "Movies: Mouin Rouge (2001)". BBC News. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 78.Jump up ^ ritsuka. "Kylie Minogue – Fever (2002) Mediafire, Rapidshare " download by". Israbox.com. Retrieved 5 March 2012. 79.^ Jump up to: a b "Can Kylie get her groove back". The Age. Australia. 31 January 2004. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 80.Jump up ^ Gibb, Megan (28 May 2008). "Happy Birthday Kylie: 40 milestones to mark 40 years". The New Zealand Herald. APN. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 81.Jump up ^ 1 Archived May 2, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. 82.Jump up ^ Kazmierczak, Anita (15 October 2002). "Kylie sweeps Aussie music awards". BBC News. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 83.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards 2002: The winners". BBC News. 20 February 2002. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 84.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie's second coming". The Sydney Morning Herald. 14 February 2004. Retrieved 24 March 2008. 85.^ Jump up to: a b Goodman, Dean (11 April 2008). "Kylie Minogue album a flop in the U.S.". Reuters. Retrieved 1 August 2009. 86.Jump up ^ Pareles, Jon (17 December 2002). "POP REVIEW; The Hit Parade Marches Toward a Kind of Reality". The New York Times. Retrieved 7 March 2011. 87.Jump up ^ "Despite broken foot, Timberlake danced in annual Jingle Ball concert". The Daily Reporter. Spencer, Iowa. 17 December 2002. p. 9. Retrieved 7 March 2011. 88.Jump up ^ Halligan, Fionnuala (27 January 2005). "The Magic Roundabout (La Manege Enchante)". Screen Daily. Retrieved 1 August 2009. 89.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie, Sparro nominated for Grammys". The Australian. 4 December 2008. Retrieved 1 August 2009. 90.Jump up ^ "Grammy Award winners". The Recording Academy. Archived from the original on 20 June 2009. Retrieved 1 August 2009. 91.^ Jump up to: a b c Ives, Brian; Bottomley, C. (24 February 2004). "Kylie Minogue: Disco's Thin White Dame". VH1. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 92.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: Slow (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 93.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue, Chart History, Dance/Club Play Songs". Billboard. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 94.Jump up ^ "Kylie vs America". Entertainment Weekly. 19 March 2004. Retrieved 1 August 2009. 95.Jump up ^ "48th Annual Grammy Awards Nominee List". Grammy Awards. Archived from the original on 26 January 2006. Retrieved 27 August 2013. 96.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue Has Breast Cancer". CBS News. 17 May 2005. Retrieved 24 March 2008. 97.Jump up ^ "Two UK gigs as Kylie resumes tour". BBC News. 17 July 2006. Retrieved 5 August 2009. 98.Jump up ^ Sams, Christine (12 November 2006). "Feathered Kylie's fans tickled pink". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 4 December 2006. 99.^ Jump up to: a b c Adams, Cameron (17 January 2008). "Kylie Minogue talks about leaks, love and moving on". Herald Sun. News. Retrieved 15 April 2008. 100.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: X (album)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 101.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue: 2 Hearts (song)". Media Jungen. Retrieved 9 August 2009. 102.^ Jump up to: a b Sinclair, David (28 July 2008). "Kylie Minogue at the O2 Arena, London". The Times. UK. Retrieved 1 August 2008. 103.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron. "The 51st Grammy Awards Winners List". The Recording Academy. Archived from the original on 5 August 2009. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 104.Jump up ^ "Kylie thanks fans at film launch". BBC News. 17 October 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 105.Jump up ^ "Kylie and Dannii recreate infamous Dynasty catfight for TV special". London: BBC News. 9 November 2007. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 106.Jump up ^ "Titanic Success!". BBC News. 26 December 2007. Archived from the original on 5 January 2009. Retrieved 26 July 2009. 107.Jump up ^ "Kylie's tour to kick off in Paris". The Daily Telegraph. London. 29 April 2008. Retrieved 7 August 2008. 108.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie receives top French honour". ABC News. 6 May 2008. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 109.Jump up ^ "Kylie attends Palace for honour". BBC News. 3 July 2008. Retrieved 10 October 2008. 110.Jump up ^ "Take That scoop Brit Award double". BBC News. 21 February 2008. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 111.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue performs at Atlantis hotel launch". The Age. Australia. 21 November 2008. Retrieved 10 September 2009. 112.Jump up ^ "More Dates for KylieX2008 South America!". Minogue's Official Website. Archived from the original on 6 December 2008. Retrieved 2 September 2008. 113.^ Jump up to: a b Herrera, Monica (6 May 2009). "Kylie Minogue Plans First North American Tour". Billboard. Retrieved 8 August 2009. 114.Jump up ^ "Kylie to present the Brit Awards". BBC News. 19 January 2009. Retrieved 8 August 2009. 115.Jump up ^ "Kylie dreams of credible film career not U.S. success". The Independent. London. 11 May 2009. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 116.Jump up ^ "Kylie Returns as Aphrodite!". Archived from the original on 23 April 2010. 117.Jump up ^ "Aphrodite - Kylie Minogue". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 21 September 2013. 118.Jump up ^ Sheffield, Rob (7 July 2010). "Aphrodite". Rolling Stone. Jann Wenner. Retrieved 21 September 2013. 119.Jump up ^ "Kylie claims UK number one album". BBC News. 11 July 2010. 120.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue". Billboard.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 121.Jump up ^ "Hurts explain how they got Kylie Minogue to sing on their debut album". NME. 28 July 2010. Retrieved 21 August 2010. 122.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (26 February 2011). "Kylie Minogue Makes History on Dance/Club Play Songs". Billboard. Prometheus Global Media. Retrieved 28 February 2011. 123.Jump up ^ "iTunes – Music – A Christmas Gift – EP by Kylie Minogue". iTunes Store. 1 December 2010. Retrieved 5 March 2012. 124.Jump up ^ "iTunes – Music – A Kylie Christmas – Single by Kylie Minogue". iTunes Store. 30 November 2010. Retrieved 5 March 2012. 125.Jump up ^ Painter, Henry (11 January 2011). "Kylie Minogue to embark on ridiculous world tour". Consequence of Sound. Complex Media Network. Archived from the original on 9 February 2011. Retrieved 11 January 2011. 126.Jump up ^ "Pollstar: Top 25 Worldwide Tours (1/1/2011 - 12/31/2011)". Pollstar. 28 December 2011. Archived from the original (PDF) on 29 December 2011. Retrieved 29 December 2011. 127.Jump up ^ "Top 50 Worldwide Tours (01/01/2011 - 06/30/2011)" (PDF). Pollstar. Pollstar, Inc. 8 July 2011. Retrieved 15 July 2011. 128.Jump up ^ "Kylie Anti Tour Shows Announced | Kylie Minogue". Kylie.com. Retrieved 5 March 2012. 129.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue's 'Anti-Tour' UK dates sell out in 3 minutes — Music News". Digital Spy. 26 March 2012. Retrieved 8 April 2012. 130.Jump up ^ "ONE MORE MANCHESTER SHOW! | Kylie Minogue". Kylie.com. Retrieved 8 April 2012. 131.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (4 May 2012). "New Kylie Minogue Greatest Hits Album Due in June". Billboard. Retrieved 4 May 2012. 132.Jump up ^ "K25 AT THE SYDNEY MARDI GRAS | Kylie Minogue". Kylie.com. Retrieved 7 March 2012. 133.Jump up ^ Jonze, Tim (4 June 2012). "The Queen's diamond jubilee concert – as it happened". The Guardian. Retrieved 11 June 2012. 134.Jump up ^ "BBC News- Kylie Minogue to headline Proms in the Park concert". BBC News. 27 April 2012. 135.Jump up ^ "Kylie – the abbey road sessions". Kylie.com. Retrieved 5 September 2012. 136.Jump up ^ "The Abbey Road Sessions – Kylie Minogue". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. 137.Jump up ^ Jones, Alan (5 November 2012). "Official Albums Chart Analysis: Adele's 21 leaves Top 30 after 92 weeks". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved 5 November 2012. (subscription required) 138.Jump up ^ "New Releases 17-12-2012". Official Charts Company. 17 December 2012. Retrieved 17 December 2012. 139.Jump up ^ Sophie Eager (30 June 2010). "Kylie Minogue spotted with tattoo sleeve". Monsters and Critics. Retrieved 15 July 2010. 140.Jump up ^ "Auds whoop, holler at 'Holy Motors' screening". Variety. 22 May 2012. Retrieved 23 May 2012. 141.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue takes music break after split with manager Terry Blamey". Herald Sun. 14 January 2013. 142.Jump up ^ "Laura Pausini: "Limpido" in nomination ai World Music Awards | PinkDNA". Pinkdna.it. 143.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue to join The Voice". BBC News. 11 September 2013. Retrieved 12 September 2013. 144.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue quits The Voice". Retrieved 11 April 2014. 145.Jump up ^ "The Voice UK is most successful new entertainment series launch on BBC One in over a decade". Retrieved 7 August 2012. 146.Jump up ^ "Top 30 Programmes - BARB". BARB. Retrieved 14 April 2013. 147.Jump up ^ Power, Ed (11 January 2014). "The Voice UK, blind auditions, series three, week one, BBC One, review". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 8 March 2014. 148.Jump up ^ "Kylie Joins the Voice Australia". 26 November 2013. Retrieved 27 November 2013. 149.Jump up ^ Duff, Seamus (23 January 2014). "Kylie Minogue unveils new album cover for Kiss Me Once". Metro. Retrieved 23 January 2014. 150.Jump up ^ Daw, Robbie (25 February 2014). "Kylie Minogue Discusses Pharrell, Sia And New Album 'Kiss Me Once': Idolator Interview". Idolator. Retrieved 17 March 2014. 151.Jump up ^ "George Michael denies Kylie Minogue this week's Number 1 album". Officialcharts.com. Retrieved 24 March 2014. 152.Jump up ^ "ARIA Australian Top 50 Albums | Australia's Official Top 50 Albums". ARIA Charts. Retrieved 24 March 2014. 153.Jump up ^ "Dvbbs, Borgeous and Tinie Tempah storm to Number 1 with Tsunami (Jump)". 16 March 2014. Retrieved 17 March 2014. 154.Jump up ^ Preston, Faye (6 August 2014). "'My emergency call from Kylie Minogue'". HULL Daily Mail. Retrieved 28 February 2015. 155.Jump up ^ "Kylie". Live Nation. Live Nation Entertainment. 2014. Retrieved 20 April 2014. 156.Jump up ^ Caulfield, Keith (20 January 2015). "Giorgio Moroder & Kylie Minogue Drop Single 'Right Here, Right Now'". Billboard. Retrieved 21 January 2015. 157.Jump up ^ "Giorgio Moroder - Chart history". Billboard. Retrieved 2015-12-18. 158.Jump up ^ Adams, Cameron (12 March 2015). "Kylie Minogue reveals how Michael Hutchence became her archangel". Herald Sun. Retrieved 14 March 2015. 159.Jump up ^ Crawley, Joanna (20 March 2015). "'She wants to take more control of her career': Kylie Minogue leaves Jay Z's management firm Roc Nation after two years of disappointing music sales". Daily Mail. Retrieved 20 March 2015. 160.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue and Dwayne Johnson, aka The Rock, on set of San Andreas on the Gold Coast". News.com.au. News.com.au. 2014. Retrieved 2014-06-12. 161.Jump up ^ "Kylie + Garibay". Spotify. 11 September 2015. Retrieved 11 September 2015. 162.Jump up ^ Lee, Christina (28 February 2015). "Kylie Minogue, Giorgio Moroder & Fernando Garibay Debuted A New Song In West Hollywood: Watch Snippets". Idolator. Retrieved 14 March 2015. 163.Jump up ^ Murray, Gordon (29 October 2015). "DJ Snake Lands 3 Songs in Hot Dance/Electronic Songs Top 10". Billboard. Retrieved 7 November 2015. 164.Jump up ^ "BBC Radio 4 - Desert Island Discs, Kylie Minogue". Bbc.co.uk. December 13, 2015. Retrieved December 18, 2015. 165.Jump up ^ Vanessa Thorpe (December 13, 2015). "Kylie Minogue's partner reads erotic poem to her on Desert Island Discs". The Guardian. Retrieved December 18, 2015. 166.Jump up ^ "Kylie Christmas – CD and DVD bundle". Warner Music Group. Retrieved 2 October 2015. 167.Jump up ^ Dorian, Lynskey (21 May 2012). "The best No 1 records: Kylie Minogue – Can't Get You Out of My Head". The Guardian. Retrieved 22 July 2013. 168.Jump up ^ "100 Best Tracks of the 00s – No. 74 Kylie Minogue – 'Can't Get You Out of My Head". NME. IPC Media. Retrieved 22 August 2013. 169.Jump up ^ Elan, Priya (3 January 2012). "The Greatest Pop Songs in History – No. 4 : Kylie Minogue, 'Can't Get You Out of My Head'". NME. Retrieved 21 August 2013. 170.Jump up ^ "Album Review: Kylie Minogue – 'Aphrodite'". Unreality Shout. 3 August 2012. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 171.^ Jump up to: a b MacDonald, Fiona (14 January 2013). "The iconic Kylie". 'Madison. 172.Jump up ^ "Kylie - Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 173.Jump up ^ "Rhythm of Love - Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 174.^ Jump up to: a b c Kylie Minogue >> Overview. AllMusic. 175.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, Hodder and Stoughton, 2002. p 111. 176.Jump up ^ John Walsh. "Lucky in Luck". Vogue. November 1997. 177.^ Jump up to: a b Cinquemani, Sal (19 November 2003). "Kylie Minogue: Impossible Princess". Slant Magazine. Retrieved 30 January 2009. 178.Jump up ^ "Kylie – Body Language". NME.COM. 12 September 2005. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 179.Jump up ^ "Q magazine Recordings Of The Year – 2003". Rocklist.net. music.co.uk. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 180.Jump up ^ ""Kylie in Japanese TV – Interview – 22 January 2008".". Youtube.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 181.Jump up ^ "X - Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 182.Jump up ^ Sendra, Tim. "Aphrodite – Kylie Minogue". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 7 September 2013. 183.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 50 184.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 165 185.^ Jump up to: a b c Copley, p. 128 186.Jump up ^ Baker and Minogue, p. 211. 187.Jump up ^ Pryor, Fiona (6 February 2007). "Discovering Kylie's style secrets". BBC News. Retrieved 8 August 2009. 188.Jump up ^ Chrissy, Iley (9 July 2009). "Kylie Minogue interview: State of Bliss". Scotland on Sunday. Retrieved 8 August 2009. 189.Jump up ^ Webster, Philip (29 December 2007). "Kylie Minogue and Michael Parkinson lead list with heroes of summer floods". The Times. London. Retrieved 26 March 2008. 190.^ Jump up to: a b c d McCabe, Kathy (24 November 2007). "Kylie and Madonna strut a similar stage, but are they poles apart?". The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved 25 July 2009. 191.^ Jump up to: a b Baker and Minogue, p. 58 192.Jump up ^ Kemp, Rob (2004). "Kylie Minogue biography". The New Rolling Stone Album Guide. Archived from the original on 24 December 2007. Retrieved 5 August 2009. 193.Jump up ^ "The singer on being a sex symbol, the power of smiling (...)". Mail Online. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 194.Jump up ^ Lottie Anderson (31 October 2002). "Sing out sister". The Guardian. Retrieved 23 February 2014. 195.Jump up ^ Baker, William; Minogue, Kylie (2002). Kylie: La La La. Hodder & Stoughton. p. 211. ISBN 0-340-73440-X. 196.Jump up ^ (Polish) Kylie Minogue w nowym, seksownym teledysku - 24.pl 197.^ Jump up to: a b "Perfumed Kylie waxwork unveiled". BBC News. 7 October 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2009. 198.Jump up ^ "Kylie and her famous rear immortalised in bronze (but its posed by a body double)". Daily Mail. UK. 23 October 2007. Retrieved 30 July 2009. 199.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue named 'most powerful celebrity in Britain'". London: The Daily Telegraph UK. 31 March 2010. Retrieved 31 March 2010. 200.Jump up ^ "The 100 Hottest Women of All-Time". Men's Health. 2011. Retrieved 3 January 2012. 201.Jump up ^ "The Sunday Times Rich List". London: The Sunday Times. May 2011. Retrieved 6 August 2016. 202.Jump up ^ "Paul McCartney tops musicians' rich list. Again". The Guardian. Retrieved 24 February 2015. 203.Jump up ^ Sutherland and Ellis, p. 47 204.Jump up ^ Lucy Ellis, Bryony Sutherland. Kylie "Talking": Kylie Minogue in Her Own Words. Omnibus Press, 2003. ISBN 978-0-7119-9834-6. p. 47 205.Jump up ^ Last Updated: 8 September 2007. Kylie's greatest gay icon ever The Sun 206.Jump up ^ Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, 25 June 2010 207.Jump up ^ "Minogue's cancer shock ends tour". CNN. 17 May 2005. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 208.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie begins cancer treatment". CNN. 19 May 2005. Retrieved 9 December 2006. 209.Jump up ^ "Bracks warns paparazzi to back off". The Age. Australia. 18 May 2005. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 210.Jump up ^ Attard, Monica (22 May 2005). "Peter Carrette and Peter Blunden on Kylie Minogue and the media". ABC Sunday Profile. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 211.Jump up ^ Aiken, Kirsten (22 May 2005). "Media Coverage of Kylie Minogue: Circulation or Compassion?". ABC Radio. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 212.Jump up ^ "No Games appearance, says Kylie". BBC News. 30 August 2005. Retrieved 7 August 2009. 213.^ Jump up to: a b Moses, Alexa (9 November 2006). "Pop's darling is one busy showgirl". The Sydney Morning Herald. Retrieved 21 January 2007. 214.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue Fragrance range". Fragrance Direct. 28 February 2011. Retrieved 28 February 2011. 215.Jump up ^ "Kylie says 'I was misdiagnosed'". BBC News. 8 April 2008. Retrieved 5 August 2009. 216.Jump up ^ "Kylie has 'respect' for doctors". BBC News. 9 April 2008. Retrieved 5 August 2009. 217.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Minogue reveals she's 'into' paleo... after publication of Pete Evans' cookbook for babies featuring controversial diet was cancelled due to public health concerns". Daily Mail (UK). 18 March 2015. Retrieved 3 May 2015. 218.Jump up ^ ""X Factor Simon Cowell Earthquake Charity Single To Be REM's Everybody Hurts, Sky Sources Say".". Sky News. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 219.Jump up ^ Sarah, Bull (26 January 2010). "Kylie Minogue revealed as latest star for Simon Cowell's Haiti earthquake charity single". Daily Mail. Retrieved 2 February 2010. 220.Jump up ^ "Children of the Sea – Child tsunami survivors spread strength and smiles through theatre". Plan-international.org. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 221.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Minogue and Julia Gillard unite for tsunami fundraiser in Japan". NewsComAu. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 222.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Minogue Launches Charity Drive For Children". Hollyscoop. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 223.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue supports Cannes Aids gal". BBC News. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 224.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie Minogue leads stars in breast cancer charity campaign – Telegraph". The Daily Telegraph. London. 28 March 2010. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 225.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue celebrates beating breast cancer with charity concert – Dean Piper – Celebs – Mirror.co.uk". Daily Mirror. 17 July 2010. Retrieved 18 December 2012. 226.Jump up ^ "OneNoteAgainstCancer". One Note Against Cancer. 15 April 2014. Retrieved 15 April 2014. 227.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue & Olivier Martinez Split". People. 3 February 2007. Retrieved 23 July 2009. 228.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue still loves Andres Velencoso". Standard. 229.Jump up ^ "Q&A: Kylie Minogue Talks First Christmas Album, 'Hating' the Boxes People Put Her In & Her Mistletoe Man ('You Should Love Who You Love')". PrideSource. 2015-11-06. Retrieved 2015-12-18. 230.Jump up ^ Kylie Minogue announces engagement 231.Jump up ^ ""VH1′s 100 Greatest Women In Music LIST".". Music News - VH1 Music. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 232.Jump up ^ "50 Greatest Women of the Video Era". Vh1.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 233.Jump up ^ Sunday 18 October 2009. Series 1 | Episode 7 | T4: Rimmel London Presents: The World's Greatest Pop.... 234.Jump up ^ "The Official Singles Charts' biggest selling artists of all time revealed!". Officialcharts.com. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 235.Jump up ^ "BPI – Search >> Kylie Minogue – Artist". British Phonographic Industry. 1987–present. Retrieved 2 October 2012. 236.Jump up ^ "MOST CONSECUTIVE DECADES WITH TOP FIVE ALBUMS (UK) (FEMALE)". Guinnessworldrecords.com. Retrieved 1 January 2011. 237.Jump up ^ "Madonna Tops the List as VH1 Counts Down Music's '100 Sexiest Artists'". PR Newswire. 18 September 2002. Retrieved 11 June 2013. 238.^ Jump up to: a b "Kylie's hailed as a 'pop icon'.". Metro. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 239.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue Makes Chart-Topping History!". PerezHilton.com. 28 February 2011. Retrieved 11 June 2013. 240.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue - Line of Enquiry". BBC Radio 2. BBC. Archived from the original on 29 January 2011. Retrieved 29 January 2011. 241.^ Jump up to: a b Scatena, Dino (28 July 2012). "Should be so lucky". The Sydney Morning Herald. 242.Jump up ^ "Are you a master of re-invention?". The Sun. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 243.Jump up ^ Dubecki, Larissa (4 November 2006). "The mother of reinventio". 'The Age. 244.Jump up ^ "The Greatest Pop Songs in History – No. 4 : Kylie Minogue, 'Can't Get You Out of My Head'". NME. 3 January 2012. 245.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue's 'Can't Get You Out of My Head' named most-played track of the decade". NME. 31 December 2012. 246.Jump up ^ "Can't Get You Out of My Head". Kylie.com. 17 September 2001. Archived from the original on 27 March 2012. Retrieved 11 June 2013. 247.Jump up ^ "Kylie Officially Honoured as UKS Queen of Singles". Kylie.com. 1 June 2012. Retrieved 11 June 2013. 248.Jump up ^ Sutherland & Ellis, p. 102 249.Jump up ^ "Style icon Kylie's hotpants go on show at the V&A museum". Daily Mail. London. 15 January 2007. 250.Jump up ^ 2 Archived January 2, 2010, at the Wayback Machine. 251.Jump up ^ "Best of the Aughts: Music Videos". Slant Magazine. 20 January 2010. 252.Jump up ^ Stef, Free Jazz Collective Review, 15 September 2007 253.Jump up ^ "Once upon a time, long before anybody had even heard of Britney, Christina, Jessica or Mandy, Australian singer Kylie Minogue ruled the charts as princess of pop. Back in 1988 her first single, "I Should Be So Lucky", spent five weeks at number one, making her the most successful female artist in the UK charts with 13 successive Top 10 entries. To date, Kylie has spent 217 weeks on the singles charts, notching up 25 Top 20 hits including four number ones. No mean feat in the fickle world of pop where you can be yesterday's news in a matter of months." in "Kylie's back on royal form", Birmingham Post: 5, 8 July 2000. 254.Jump up ^ "Kylie's back on royal form". Birmingham Post. 8 July 2000. p. 5. 255.Jump up ^ "Kylie: Goddess of Pop" – Julie Aspinall, 2010 (p.3), ISBN 1921667761 256.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue is the goddess of pop". Entertainmentafrica.mobi. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 257.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue a Real Pop Goddess". Rhythmscene.com. May 2011. Retrieved 11 June 2013. 258.Jump up ^ "VH1 Pop Queen Faceoff: The Runner Ups". VH1 Music. October 2014. Retrieved 24 October 2014. 259.Jump up ^ "Kylie Minogue Net Worth 2012 - Celebrity Net Worth". TheRichest. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 260.Jump up ^ Inner lines: Pg 35 – la la la – Written by William Baker and Kylie Minogue ISBN 0-340-73440-X 261.Jump up ^ by Jon O'Brien Kylie Minogue >> The Albums 2000–2010. Retrieved 7 October 2012. AllMusic. 262.Jump up ^ Quinn, Karl (31 October 2011). "Wiggles, Kylie to be inducted into ARIA's Hall of Fame". The Sydney Morning Herald. Fairfax Media. Archived from the original on 27 November 2011. Retrieved 27 November 2011. 263.Jump up ^ Chapman, Simon; Holding, Simon; McLeod, Kim; Wakefield, Melanie (May 2005). "Impact of news of celebrity illness on breast cancer screening: Kylie Minogue's breast cancer diagnosis". The Medical Journal of Australia. 183: 247–250. 264.^ Jump up to: a b Last updated at 11:10 26 December 2006 Kylie 'top role model for teenage girls'. Daily Mail. 265.^ Jump up to: a b 21 August 2012, 17:45. Lady Gaga Thanks Kylie Minogue As She Vows To Stay Blonde For 'Born This Way Ball' Tour. Capital FM. 266.Jump up ^ Kaufman, Donna (27 June 2012). "Kylie Minogue: I Bonded with Giuliana Rancic Over Breast Cancer". 267.Jump up ^ "The Story of September (Part 1)". YouTube. Retrieved 28 September 2014. 268.Jump up ^ "Kylie Announces New Tour". Kylie.com.br. Retrieved 2015-06-10. Bibliography Baker, William; Minogue, Kylie (2002). Kylie: La La La. Hodder & Stoughton. ISBN 0-340-73440-X. Brown, Tony; Kutner, Jon; Warwick, Neil (2002). The Complete Book of the British Charts Singles and Albums. Omnibus Press. ISBN 0-7119-9075-1. Copley, Paul (2004). Marketing Communications Management: Concepts and Theories, Cases and Practices. Butterworth-Heinemann. ISBN 978-0-7506-5294-0. Shuker, Roy (2001). Understanding Popular Music. Routledge, Second Edition. ISBN 978-0-415-23509-9. Smith, Sean (2014). Kylie. Simon and Schuster. ISBN 1471135802. Smith, Sean (2002). Kylie Confidential. Michael O'Mara Books Limited. ISBN 1-85479-415-9. Sutherland, Byrony; Ellis, Lucy (2002). Kylie: Showgirl. Omnibus Press. ISBN 978-0-7119-9294-8. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Kylie Minogue. Wikiquote has quotations related to: Kylie Minogue Official website Kylie Minogue at the Internet Movie Database Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Australian actresses Category:20th-century Australian singers Category:21st-century Australian actresses Category:21st-century Australian singers Category:Actresses from Melbourne Category:ARIA Award winners Category:ARIA Hall of Fame inductees Category:Australian child actresses Category:Australian dance musicians Category:Australian expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:Australian film actresses Category:Australian Living Treasures Category:Australian Officers of the Order of the British Empire Category:Australian people of Irish descent Category:Australian people of Welsh descent Category:Australian television actresses Category:Australian television personalities Category:Australian soap opera actresses Category:Australian sopranos Category:Breast cancer survivors Category:Brit Award winners Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Chevaliers of the Ordre des Arts et des Lettres Category:Freestyle musicians Category:Gold Logie winners Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Helpmann Award winners Category:Ivor Novello Award winners Category:Kylie Minogue Category:LGBT rights activists from Australia Category:Nu-disco musicians Category:Parlophone artists Category:Recipients of the Centenary Medal Category:Singers from Melbourne Category:Singers with a three-octave vocal range Category:Synthpop singers Category:The X Factor (UK TV series) Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Australian people of English descent Category:Australian female pop singers Category:Australian video game actresses Category:Australian voice actresses